


Crocodile Tears

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Forging the Garnet [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: She knows her daughter isn't really upset
Series: Forging the Garnet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500
Kudos: 1





	Crocodile Tears

Madelyn was crying. They weren't real tears, but crocodile tears. Big and fat' streaming down her face, Madeleva knows they are fake because her daughter would never cry openly in front of her.

She watches Madelyn glare at James, Lynch love child that had been dumped on her, and in the boy's hand is a ripped drawing. Madeleva likes the child that isn't hers more than that is. 

"He didn't mean to Madelyn," Madeleva tries to soothe.

"Yes, he did," her daughter hisses back, there is a wildness in her eyes. It's the same one Lynch gets in his eyes. "He's spoilt it, it's no longer perfect, it's no longer pure,".

"I'll get you some new paper and you can draw something better," Madeleva tells her, going over to scoop James up and out of Madelyn's reach. 

She can see her daughter's mind spinning over what she just said. It seems to have placated her because the tears have dried up.


End file.
